Fiber reactive dyestuffs have been known for many years. Their main characteristic is that they possess one or more reactive groups which can be reacted with hydroxy or amino containing fiber materials to form a covalent bond. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,112, 5,484,899, and G.B. Pat. No. 1,353,899 disclose fiber reactive dyestuffs which are applied by exhaust, printing or continuous dyeing.